1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hand tools and tool bits and, more particularly, to the field of hand tools that store interchangeable tool bits in or adjacent the handle.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Many hand tools provide for the use of multiple tool bits that are removably secured to the hand tool by a socket or a chuck at the tip of a shank that is integrally joined to a handle portion of the hand tool. Typically, a worker requires more than one type or size of tool bit to complete a project that includes fasteners with an assortment of drive end configurations. The worker may have to exchange bits quickly while he or she is perched in a precarious position.
This can result in the dropping of tool bits which causes inconvenience and safety problems for the worker and possible bystanders.
A convenient bit storage arrangement for hand tools positions the tool bits near or in the shank end of the handle. An ideal design is one that minimizes hand tool manufacturing costs, time for bit replacement, the chance that tool bits will be dropped, and the maneuvers a worker has to perform to complete the bit substitution; the design objectives being aimed at both safety and efficiency.
Examples of prior hand tool designs that store of tool bits include U.S. Pat. Nos. 152,228; 509,851; 516,294; 685,678; 1,904,679; 1,937,645; 3,667,518; 3,683,984; 4,235,269; 4,278,119; 4,452,289; 4,983,080; 5,174,178; 5,613,413; and 5,740,706.
Some of the designs disclosed in the above patents feature compartments in the handle to hold certain sized tool bits. However, their recessed positions in the handle renders the tool bits difficult to remove. Furthermore, these designs limit the versatility of the hand tool in that shorter tool bits would be recessed to far into their compartments for one to be able to remove the bits, and longer tool bits would require to long and clumsy a handle for storage. The problem in removing tool bits is aggravated in designs where the tool bit is held in place in the compartment through friction, snapping in place, or other such means.
Other patented designs feature storage compartments that are located at the heel of the handle as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,178, wherein a worker must open a hinged door to access tool bits, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,413, wherein a worker must unscrew a cap to access tool bits. In any event, storage in the heel of the handle requires flipping the tool back and forth when interchanging tool bits as the worker first removes the bit from the tip of the shank, then reaches to the back of the handle for a replacement bit, stores away the tool bit no longer required, and finally reaches back to the tip of the shank to install the new bit at the tip.
There are still further designs where the tool bits are stored in the handle near to and parallel to the shaft, but with their tips protruding from the handle as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,289. The disadvantages of this tool are that the tips are exposed and may scratch the user of the tool or adjacent objects, and that the metal tool bits may initiate an electrical arc near the user""s hand causing injury or the dropping of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,119 illustrates an alternative design to having the tool bits protruding from the handle. This patent secures the bits to a slidable end portion of the handle and biases the end portion into the handle via an external spring. The problem with this design is that the external spring may become entangled with adjacent objects. Another problem with this and the aforementioned designs is that only one end of the handle is utilized for positioning tool bits.
Using both ends of a handle for removably securing tool bits thereto, would allow the user to engage two distinct fasteners by merely repositioning the handle in his or her hand.
There is a need in the art for a hand tool wherein tool bits are stored by means that would accommodate a wide variety of tool bits, minimize the manual steps required to interchange and store tool bits, and limit the exposure of the bits to adjacent objects. One design would store the bits inside an end portion of the handle and include an internal spring to bias an end cover toward the portion of the handle receiving the tool bits. The design would include the use of both ends of the handle to removably receive and rotate tool bits that would engage different types of fasteners. Another design would store the tool bits in a cylindrical, transparent enclosure that includes an internal spring to bias the enclosure and the tool handle together. The enclosure would provide access to a selected tool bit via an aperture in a cylindrical side wall of the enclosure.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tool that stores tool bits and that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
A principle object of the present invention is to store multiple tool bits in the handle of the tool. A feature of the tool is a cavity in an end portion of the handle of the tool. An advantage of the tool is that the tool bits are prevented from engaging objects adjacent to the tool.
Another object of the present invention is to secure multiple tool bits in an end portion of the handle. A feature of the tool is an end cover that has recesses in an inner wall that snugly receive tool bits. An advantage of the tool is that the position of the tool bits is maintained irrespective of the orientation of the hand tool.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a biasing member that is maintained inside the tool handle. A feature of the tool is a spring position upon a shank and having opposing ends secured to an inner portion of the handle and to the end cover. An advantage of the device is that the end cover and the handle are biased together and the spring cannot engage objects adjacent to the handle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tool capable of removably receiving and rotating two tool bits. A feature of the tool is bit receiving recesses positioned in opposing ends of the tool handle. An advantage of the tool is that two different sizes or types of fasteners can be forcibly driven without removing and replacing one tool bit for another.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool having a transparent tool bit enclosure for storing multiple tool bits. A feature of the tool is a cylinder with recesses that snugly receive predetermined tool bits. An advantage of the tool is that the position of the tool bits is maintained irrespective of the orientation of the tool.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a member that biases the enclosure and the handle together. A feature of the tool is a biasing spring positioned upon the shank and having opposing ends secured to an inner portion of the handle and the cylinder. An advantage of the tool is that the tool bits may removed from the cylinder via an open top portion of the enclosure upon the forcible separation of the enclosure from the handle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide access to any one of the tool bits in the enclosure without separating the enclosure from the handle. A feature of the tool is an aperture in a cylindrical wall of the enclosure. Another feature of the tool is a cylindrical wall that is rotatable in relation to the cylinder. An advantage of the tool is that any one of the tool bits secured by the cylinder may be removed from the enclosure without separating the enclosure from the handle by rotating the cylindrical wall such that the aperture is adjacent to the selected tool bit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide access to any of the tool bits in the enclosure without separating the enclosure from the handle. A feature of the tool is multiple apertures in the cylindrical wall of the enclosure. An advantage of the tool is that any of the tool bits secured by the cylinder may be removed from the enclosure without separating the enclosure from the handle and without rotating the cylindrical wall.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a removable handle end that removably receives a tool bit. A feature of the tool is a relatively small configuration that allows the tool bit in the handle end to insert unobtrusively into the handle opposite the shank. An advantage of the tool is that two separate xe2x80x9cdrivexe2x80x9d tools are included in one handle.
Briefly, the invention provides a hand tool device having opposing drive ends and storage for multiple tool bits comprising a handle portion, a shank integrally joined to said handle portion, a first end having first and second recesses longitudinally aligned with the central axis of said handle portion, a second end having a third recess longitudinally aligned with the central axis of said handle portion, said third recess of said second end being configured to removably receive a preselected tool bit therein, a tool bit base member having a central aperture that snugly receives said shank therethrough, a plurality of tool bits removably secured to an inner wall of said tool bit base member, said second recess being configured to cooperate with said tool bit base member so as to receive said plurality of tool bits therein, means for biasing said tool bit base member into cooperative engagement with said second end of said device, means for removably securing said plurality of tool bits to said inner wall of said tool bit base member, and means for coupling any one of said plurality of tool bits to a distal end of said shank.